


Memoirs of a Cradle Robber

by Bomzhechmo11



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Smut
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-10 10:26:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18658561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bomzhechmo11/pseuds/Bomzhechmo11
Summary: Куроо безнадежно запал на младшего брата Акитеру. И кажется, это было взаимно.





	Memoirs of a Cradle Robber

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Memoirs of a Cradle Robber](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12230931) by [realmSpinner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/realmSpinner/pseuds/realmSpinner). 



За двадцать два года своей жизни Куроо Тецуро ни разу, _вообще_ ни разу, не западал на тех, кто был моложе его.

Все было с точностью до наоборот. Его первая девушка была на два года старше и заканчивала старшую школу, тогда как он был всего лишь первогодкой (и блин, он так наслаждался завистью своих сверстников тогда). А к тому времени, как он сам стал выпускником, у него началась небольшая интрижка с парнем из колледжа. Несмотря на свою хитрожопую натуру и репутацию пранкера, его всегда привлекал более зрелый, интеллектуальный и опытный тип.

Оглядываясь назад, возможно, именно в этом и была причина его краха.

Цукишима Кей всегда был зрелым для своего возраста.

Цукишима Кей всегда был одним из лучших в своем классе.

Куроо не был уверен насчет его опыта, но ему безумно хотелось это выяснить. Что возвращало его к настоящей проблеме.

Куроо не должен был увлекаться младшим братом своего друга. Особенно потому, что младшему брату его друга было семнадцать. Всего семнадцать, но он был так, _так_ великолепен, с этими колючими медовыми глазами и золотистыми кудряшками, щекочущими светлую кожу его тонкой шеи, с этими, казалось, бесконечно длинными ногами. Всего семнадцать, но он был достаточно остроумен, чтобы с легкостью отражать игривые выпады Куроо и бросать на него долгие горячие взгляды боковым зрением, дразня ухмылкой, украшающей его красивые розовые губы. _Всего семнадцать_ , но он был достаточно коварным, чтобы «случайно» проходить мимо Куроо после душа, в одном лишь полотенце, обернутым вокруг бедер. Он был достаточно коварным, чтобы запускать пальцы в штаны Куроо и выводить круги на его коже, когда вечерами они втроем уютно сидели под одеялом и смотрели фильмы.

Куроо соблазнял семнадцатилетка.

И это работало.

— Куроо?

Он вздрогнул, моргая. Его мысли прояснились в мгновение ока, и Куроо удивленно уставился на Цукишиму Акитеру. Он осмотрелся по сторонам… хорошо знакомая спальня Акитеру, книга, лежащая на коленях, часы на стене, показывающие полвторого.

Ах. Верно. Он был в доме Цукишимы, чтобы подготовиться к тесту по химии, который они с Акитеру должны будут писать завтра.

— Извини, я замечтался, — сказал Куроо с застенчивой усмешкой. Он понял, что все это время сжимал карандаш между пальцами и начал непринужденно его вертеть. Акитеру бросил на него странный взгляд, будто сомневался в его действиях, но тут же отвел его.

— Готов снова приняться за учебу? — спросил Акитеру.

— Да, — немедленно согласился Куроо, с энтузиазмом открывая книгу. Разобраться в химических уравнениях было гораздо проще, чем в его мыслях о Цукишиме Кее. Он начал крутиться в кресле Акитеру, когда тот зарылся рукой в кипы бумаг, валяющиеся у него на кровати, чтобы вытащить какой-то учебник. Он почти нашел его, когда раздался стук в дверь.

Этот звук заставил Куроо напрячься.

— Войдите, — сказал Акитеру. Куроо старался не смотреть в ту сторону, пока дверь не перестала противно скрипеть. Акитеру реально стоит смазать дверные петли маслом.

Как и ожидалось, в дверях стоял Кей. Куроо пытался побороть естественную реакцию своего тела на этого парня, хотя его сердце не смогло удержаться и пропустило несколько ударов. Ему с трудом удалось оторвать взгляд от светлых, почти бледных бедер, прикрытых лишь синими джинсовыми шортами.

— Привет, — поприветствовал их Цукишима скучающим тоном. Он поднял руки, и Куроо заметил в них фруктовый лед. В одной из рук было уже раскрытое лакомство, а в другой были две запечатанные упаковки. — Мама просила, чтобы я передал вам это.

— Круто, спасибо, — улыбнулся Акитеру, протягивая руку, чтобы забрать угощение. В самый разгар лета это было очень кстати.

— Ты учишься в колледже, а твоя мама все еще балует тебя фруктовым льдом, — фыркнул Куроо. Акитеру с улыбкой отмахнулся от него, а затем нетерпеливо разорвал упаковку. Внимание Куроо было отвлечено, когда Цукишима подошел ближе и встал перед ним.

— Это значит, что ты не будешь свою порцию? — спросил он, приподняв бровь. Упаковка сморщилась, когда он сжал мороженое чуть крепче. Куроо немного засмотрелся на его длинные пальцы, обернутые вокруг белой упаковки, прежде чем поймать его взгляд.

— Я такого не говорил, — невинно ответил Куроо, потянувшись за угощением. Но, конечно же, Цукишима воспользовался этим моментом, чтобы медленно обхватить губами свое собственное мороженое, и Куроо так залип на этом движении, что не сразу понял, как начал хвататься рукой за воздух. Цукишима упустил упаковку, и она с шумом упала на пол, а Куроо инстинктивно раздвинул ноги, чтобы мороженое не испачкало ему штаны. Уголки губ, обхватывающие фруктовый лед, немного приподнялись, и взгляд Куроо беспомощно следил за этой ухмылкой, пока она наклонялась все ниже и ниже.

Цукишима _просто подобрал_ мороженое, упавшее на пол. Умом Куроо все понимал. Но это не очень помогало, когда парень, о котором он мечтал, был между его ног и глядел на него с игривым блеском в глазах и красным сиропом, тающим на губах. Куроо почувствовал, как у него резко подскочила температура, когда Цукишима заглотил лакомство еще глубже, слегка причмокнув губами. Маленький кончик языка, показавшийся, когда Цукишима вытащил мороженое изо рта, едва не заставил Куроо захныкать от досады, прежде чем знакомый шелест упаковки снова достиг его ушей.

— Ну ты и растяпа, — колко сказал Цукишима, вставая, и снова протянул ему мороженое. Несмотря на кровь, прилившую к его ушам, Куроо понимал, что Акитеру все еще находится в комнате, прямо позади Цукишимы, и если он будет продолжать сидеть и пялиться на его брата весь день, Акитеру наверняка начнет задавать вопросы.

Куроо скорее умрет, чем позволит Акитеру выяснить, какое влияние на него оказывает его младший брат.

Тихо прокашлявшись, Куроо крепко схватился за мороженое.

— Ты сделал это нарочно, — пробубнил Куроо в ответ. Истинное значение этих слов не прошло мимо Цукишимы. Блондин выглядел самодовольно, и это определенно очень ему шло.

— Не вини других в своих ошибках, — ответил Цукишима. Он вернул мороженое в рот, прежде чем развернуться и зашагать к выходу. Когда дверь закрылась, Куроо глубоко вздохнул и приложил фруктовый лед к голове.

— … ты в порядке? — осторожно спросил Акитеру. Куроо закрыл глаза и позволил приятному холоду разойтись по коже.

— Нет. Я не готов к этому тесту.

— Не… Куроо! Этот тест составляет шестьдесят процентов от нашей итоговой оценки!

Верно. А Цукишима Кей был на 100% неприкасаемым.

Каким-то образом, последнее казалось ему большей проблемой.

———

Куроо удалось сдать тест по химии. (Едва).

Кроме того, он целых две недели успешно избегал Цукишиму, его тонкие подкаты и знойные ухмылки. Сделать это оказалось гораздо труднее, чем он предполагал. И теперь, в размеренном темпе шагая по тротуару, он мысленно готовил себя к новой встрече с блондином. На днях он был на приёме у стоматолога, и Акитеру пообещал подробно записать лекции, чтобы он ничего не пропустил. Куроо был как никогда рад тому, что они с Акитеру были на одном факультете; большинство его друзей были не такими прилежными и ответственными, как старший Цукишима, и он не мог полагаться на них, когда речь заходила о приличном конспекте. Тецуро подумал, что останется, если ему позволят, и надерет Акитеру зад в видеоиграх, пока у него есть такая возможность.

Остановившись у входной двери, он нажал на звонок, услышав его эхо по всему дому. Куроо всегда завидовал приятной атмосфере, царившей у Цукишим, и однажды он пообещал себе, что в будущем у него обязательно будет такой же шикарный дом, как у них. Старший Цукишима был врачом, а его жена бухгалтером, поэтому не было ничего удивительного в том, что они могли позволить себе такое.

Послышался тихий дребезжащий звук, и входная дверь распахнулась. Сердце Куроо сделало глупый маленький кульбит, когда он увидел Цукишиму Кея в его обычной футболке и джинсовых шортах. Казалось, что подросток только и делал, что расслабленно зависал неподалеку, и эта ситуация была ему так привычна, что на лице Цукишимы не промелькнуло и тени удивления.

— Привет, — сказал Цукишима скептичным тоном. Куроо приподнял бровь от такого приветствия.

— Привет, — повторил он за ним. — Акитеру обещал поделиться со мной конспектом.

Цукишима прислонился к двери чуть плотнее, скрестив руки на груди. Постепенно на его губах начала расползаться ухмылка, кричащая о том, что блондину было известно что-то, чего не знал Куроо. Это заставило того слегка забеспокоиться.

— Ты не проверял свой телефон? — спросил Цукишима. Куроо моргнул, внезапно почувствовав его вес в своем кармане. Если подумать, он не прикасался к нему с тех пор, как сегодня утром отключал будильник.

— Неет, а что? — спросил Куроо, запуская руку в карман и доставая оттуда телефон. Несколько касаний спустя он смотрел на сообщение от Акитеру, в котором говорилось, что сегодня у него будет встреча со старым знакомым, и его не будет дома. — Ой.

— Ммм, — протянул Цукишима и открыл дверь пошире. — Хотя, ты можешь войти. Я уверен, что конспект валяется где-то в его комнате.

Куроо осторожно заглянул внутрь. Насколько он мог судить, в доме было тихо и спокойно. Их родители, наверно, работали, и, если Акитеру не было дома, это означало, что Цукишима был один. Эта мысль заставила Куроо запнуться на мгновение, и он тяжело сглотнул, чтобы отогнать эти определенно запретные мысли. Сейчас он был здесь взрослым. Он должен быть ответственным. Он должен сделать правильный выбор и отказаться.

— Я только конспект возьму и все, — бессознательно сказал Куроо, мысленно отвешивая себе подзатыльник. Улыбка Цукишимы стала чуть шире, и он кивнул. Куроо надеялся, что не выглядел таким напряженным, как он себя чувствовал, переступая порог. Он сбросил ботинки, замечая присутствие Цукишимы позади себя, и услышал, как закрылась дверь. Лязганье замочной скважины заставило его живот болезненно кольнуть. Он попытался успокоиться, ведь _разумеется_ Цукишима запер бы дверь, он был очень ответственным ребенком, и то, что он был в доме, не означало, что грабитель не смог бы вломиться и…

— Мама с папой на работе?

И черт возьми, это было все, о чем он мог сейчас думать! Тецуро очень надеялся, что Цукишима не подумал, что он хотел убедиться в том, что они одни, потому что это было, блять, не так.

— Ага. Скорее всего они не вернутся до вечера. Акитеру тоже, — ответил Цукишима позади Куроо, когда тот шел к лестнице. Он четко услышал в голосе парня веселые нотки, и это заставило его глубоко вздохнуть. Цукишима абсолютно точно подумал, что он пытался убедиться, одни ли они. Куроо изо всех сил постарался взять себя в руки.

— Надеюсь, что он сделал хоть сколько-нибудь приличный конспект, — сказал Куроо, просто чтобы не молчать. Чтобы держать под контролем эту неловкую ситуацию. Он был уверен, что конспект Акитеру идеален; он всегда был. Позади него тихо заскрипела лестница, доказывая, что Цукишима все еще шел за ним.

— Хорошая отмазка, если ты не понимаешь материала, — фыркнул Цукишима. Куроо бросил взгляд через плечо, когда они добрались до второго этажа.

— Химия — это моя специальность. Я образцовый студент, — с серьезным видом сказал Куроо.

— Мм. Так вот почему ты получил 62 балла на том тесте, — Цукишима кивнул с притворным пониманием. Куроо завопил.

— Почему Акитеру рассказывает тебе о таком? — вздохнул он, направляясь к концу коридора, где находилась комната Акитеру.

— Потому что я его милый брат-ангелочек, — сказал Цукишима чересчур невинным голосом, который заставил Куроо рассмеяться.

— Если ты ангел, то я — Снежный Человек, — сказал он. Комната Акитеру была такой же, как и всегда, не знающей беспорядка. Его конспект аккуратно лежал на столе, и Куроо схватил его, бегло листая страницы. Он нахмурился, понимая, что, скорее всего, пропустил начало новой темы, потому что заметил незнакомые термины.

— Хочешь мороженого? — спросил Цукишима. Куроо прекратил вчитываться в новый материал, но упрямо не отрывал взгляд от тетради. Черт возьми, на мгновение все стало казаться нормальным. На секунду он забыл о напряжении, которое трещало между ними, и теперь оно вернулось с воспоминанием о Цукишиме, сидящим между его ног с ярко-красным мороженым, таящим на его губах. Он почувствовал, как волна жара поднялась к его шее и прочистил горло.

— Неа, спасибо, — сказал Куроо, надеясь, что его голос звучит нормально, и направился к выходу из спальни. К сожалению, Цукишима стоял именно здесь, прислонившись спиной к дверному проему и бросая на Куроо дразнящие взгляды.

— Ты уверен? — спросил Цукишима, наклоняя голову к плечу, и это было _слишком_ мило. Куроо прикусил губу.

— Абсолютно, — ответил Куроо, слабо цепляясь за свою силу воли. Цукишима еще секунду смотрел на него, а затем отвел взгляд в сторону, и с его губ сорвался тихий вздох. Куроо удивился, заметив это движение, каким бы коротким оно ни было, потому что казалось, что Цукишима был… разочарован.

— Может хочешь поиграть в видеоигры? — спросил Цукишима. Он явно искал повод, чтобы Куроо остался подольше, и это показалось Куроо довольно забавным. И тогда он решил, что с него хватит. Они ходили вокруг да около целую вечность, никогда не обсуждая этот вопрос серьезно, а Куроо был здесь взрослым. Куроо должен быть тем, кто пресечет эту… эту штуку в зародыше, пока она не стала опасной.

— Мы оба знаем, что я не должен, — серьезно сказал он и с тревогой смотрел, как расширяются глаза Цукишимы. Затем, с быстро растущим клубком страха где-то в животе, он заметил, как ресницы парня опустились, его красивые глаза странно блеснули, послав по позвоночнику Куроо волну возбуждения.

— «Не должен» или «не хочу»? — спросил Цукишима, мурлыкнув, и уставился на него горящим взглядом. Куроо почувствовал, как у него пересохло во рту. Они явно говорили не о видеоиграх.

— Не должен, — сказал Куроо, чуть не застонав от разочарования, когда его голос дрогнул. Он прочистил горло и прошел на пару шагов дальше, мимо двери Акитеру и Цукишимы. Он открыл рот, чтобы повторить:  
— Не должен.

— То есть, ты хочешь, — голос Цукишимы последовал за ним. Несмотря на то, что Куроо знал, что это невозможно, слова словно отозвались эхом в небольшом пространстве коридора, отражаясь в его теле. Месяцы подавленного желания были виноваты в словах, соскользнувших с его губ.

— Конечно, я хочу, — неохотно признал Куроо, оборачиваясь. Он не был уверен, чего пытался добиться этим движением. Он должен был идти дальше, спуститься вниз по лестнице и выйти за дверь. Но он _обернулся_.

И Цукишима был прямо там, ближе, чем когда-либо, с полузакрытыми, медово-карими глазами и взглядом, застывшим на его губах.

Рука Куроо ослабла, и заметки Акитеру упали на пол. Губы Цукишимы мягко касались его собственных, а пальцы подростка запутались в его волосах, и Куроо мог поклясться, что его сердце билось так сильно, что все тело начинало вздрагивать с каждым новым ударом. Что-то мягкое и влажное скользнуло по краю его губ. Это был язык Цукишимы — немного запоздало признал вялый мозг Куроо, и он почувствовал теплое, прерывистое дыхание на своем лице.

— Я тоже, — пробормотал Цукишима в его губы, глядя на него темным, многообещающим взглядом.

Куроо почувствовал, как его пальцы, которыми он так отчаянно держался за свою силу воли, разжались и с силой стиснули бедра Цукишимы, притягивая того ближе. Парень издал тихий стон, но Куроо не обратил на это особого внимания, вместо этого сосредоточившись на том, чтобы сцеловать этот звук прямо с его губ. Он думал о том, какими красными были губы Цукишимы от вишневого мороженого, думал, сможет ли он сделать их такими же красными своими собственными усилиями. Эта мысль так вдохновила его, что он мягко прикусил нижнюю губу Цукишимы, наслаждаясь удивленным вздохом парня. Он воспользовался приоткрытым ртом блондина и углубил поцелуй, плотно прижав тело Цукишимы к двери его спальни.

Цукишима выгнулся, отлипая от двери и прижимаясь к Куроо теснее, а затем поднял ногу, чтобы обхватить ею талию Куроо. То, как он цеплялся за ногу брюнета, прижимая его ближе к себе, завораживало. Руки парня скользили по разгоряченной коже Куроо, обводя пальцами острую линию его челюсти и шею, настойчиво дергая за воротник его футболки. Куроо был очень чувствителен к каждому прикосновению, пока их языки сплетались друг с другом. Желая большего, он обхватил рукой обнаженную ногу Цукишимы, медленно скользя по гладкой коже вверх, пока его пальцы не задели край коротких шорт. Тогда его рука застыла, поддразнивая, и бедра Цукишимы дрогнули от этого прикосновения. С его губ сорвалось сдавленное хныканье, которое Куроо нетерпеливо сцеловал.

У него как будто заложило уши, и Куроо чуть не пропустил тот факт, что Цукишима начал слепо шарить рукой по двери своей спальни в поисках ручки. Когда дверь наконец открылась, они споткнулись, но все же сумели устоять, приклеившись друг к другу. Зайдя внутрь, Куроо тяжело вздохнул и засунул руки в задние карманы шорт Цукишимы, осторожно подталкивая его к кровати.

— Ты, блять, раздразнил меня, — прорычал Куроо, сжимая задницу парня сквозь шорты. Щеки Цукишимы довольно заметно покраснели, а его губы, насколько Куроо мог судить, были не такими красными, как после вишневого мороженого, но они определенно выглядели так, будто над ними хорошо поработали. Ему было очень приятно смотреть на такого Цукишиму, смотрящего на него с расширенными зрачками и выражением благоговения на лице, которого он никогда раньше не видел. Куроо почувствовал гордость.

— …тебя забавно дразнить, — вздохнул Цукишима, обвивая руками шею Куроо и притягивая его к себе так, что они беспорядочно упали на кровать Цукишимы. Вид лежащего под ним парня послал еще одну волну бабочек к желудку Куроо. Почему он был так великолепен?

И молод…

Куроо ненадолго застыл, но момент был упущен, когда руки Цукишимы обвились вокруг его шеи. Парень приподнялся на локтях, настойчиво требуя поцелуя. Прикосновение этих мягких губ было чем-то, с чем Куроо не мог бороться. Он склонил голову, чтобы углубить поцелуй и ослабил объятия, чтобы Цукишима смог удобнее устроиться на кровати. Похоже, что теперь, когда они пересекли черту, когда плотина сдержанности была разрушена, чувство срочности совсем сошло на нет. Куроо мог медленно и сладко исследовать губы Цукишимы, прикосновения его языка, его вкус. Все это время пальцы парня вырисовывали странные узоры на его затылке, и это было так чертовски приятно, что, если бы он был котом, точно бы замурлыкал. Почувствовав волну воодушевления от того, как страстно Цукишима отвечал на его поцелуи, Куроо положил руку на джинсовую ткань, обхватывающую талию блондина, а затем медленно провел ею вдоль его тела, касаясь подушечками пальцев живота и груди парня.

Цукишима резко выгнулся, его живот задрожал под рукой Куроо. С его губ слетел очаровательный, сладкий звук, напоминающий мяуканье, который всколыхнул что-то горячее в груди Куроо.

Какие еще звуки мог издавать Цукишима?

Он отстранился от парня, чтобы выяснить это, и приятно удивился, когда блондин потянулся за ним, преследуя поцелуй. Куроо сверкнул многообещающей улыбкой, а затем мягко поцеловал его в щеку, постепенно спускаясь к нежной коже шеи. Цукишима вздохнул и откинул голову назад, поощряя его действия. Куроо медленно покрывал его шею влажными поцелуями и осторожно сжал пальцами розовый комочек на груди, довольный еще одним тихим вздохом блондина.

— Насколько ты чувствительный? — тяжело выдохнул Куроо в тонкую шею, чувственно покусывая мочку его уха, и снова сжал сосок парня пальцами. Блондин прогнулся в спине, подаваясь грудью к прикосновениям Куроо, и тот вдруг почувствовал, как пальцы Цукишимы прошлись по его бокам и зацепились за петли его джинс. Когда парень прижался к его щеке своей, Куроо немного отодвинулся, и тот поднял на него полный электрических вспышек взгляд, приоткрыв рот.

— Не думаешь, что должен выяснить это сам? — тихо сказал Цукишима прямо в губы Куроо, приподняв голову. Пальцы, изо всех сил сжимающие петли джинс, заставили Куроо плотнее прижаться к Цукишиме, удобно устроившись между его ног. Ресницы Куроо задрожали, когда парень начал размеренно покачивать бедрами. Его член уже пульсировал, требуя внимания, и Куроо на мгновение отстранился, чтобы прижать Цукишиму к матрацу более жестким, напористым движением своих бедер. Он почувствовал, как теплое, влажное дыхание Цукишимы отозвалось волной жара в его паху, когда услышал искренний стон удовольствия. Это вывело Куроо из ступора, и он втянул Цукишиму в горячий поцелуй.

Тело Куроо бурлило такой энергией, что он не знал, куда себя деть. Он хотел касаться каждого дюйма тела Цукишимы одновременно. И хотя блондин был все еще одет, он сумел заставить его потерять рассудок. Было так круто чувствовать, как стояк Цукишимы трется о его собственный, слушать его стоны и вздохи, дразняще переплетать их языки… Куроо знал, что будет ужасно разочарован, если они кончат до того, как он полностью насладится телом Цукишимы.

Он оторвался от губ парня, заметив, как ресницы блондина затрепетали и коснулись очков, когда Цукишима открыл глаза. Куроо заметил, что они немного запотели, и протянул руку, чтобы осторожно снять их.

— Меня бесят эти шорты, — протянул Куроо, намеренно медленно проводя своими бедрами по эрекции Цукишимы. Тот хмыкнул в ответ и протянул дрожащую руку к очкам, которые держал Куроо. Он отобрал их и наскоро протер стекла рубашкой, а затем спокойно надел их на переносицу.

— Я ничего не вижу без них, — объяснил Цукишима, прежде чем хитрая ухмылка расползлась по его лицу. — А если хочешь избавиться от шорт, тебе придется слезть с меня.

Цукишима вызывающе качнул бедрами вверх, и Куроо простонал, поощряя сладкое трение, прежде чем нашел в себе силы отстраниться. Блондин быстро сел и потянулся к молнии, расстегивая ее и стягивая шорты вместе с трусами. Куроо сидел рядом и жадно рассматривал молочно-белую кожу парня, когда его взгляд остановился на стояке Цукишимы. Брюнет почувствовал удовлетворение, зная, что именно он довел блондина до такого состояния.

А еще ему на ум пришла внезапная идея, от которой по его губам растеклась голодная усмешка. Наклонившись вперед, он осторожно сжал член Цукишимы, проводя ладонью по всей длине.

— Ах… — выдохнул Цукишима, и по его телу пробежали мурашки. Куроо облизнул губы и наклонился вниз. Он провел носом по животу парня, прижавшись к дрожащей коже, прежде чем погрузить язык в его пупок. Цукишима резко качнул бёдрами, запустив пальцы в волосы Куроо.

— Ты это пытался сделать с помощью того финта с мороженым? — спросил Куроо, прижавшись щекой к члену Цукишимы и глядя на него с озорным блеском в глазах. Блондин издал тихий звук, смутно напоминающий смешок.

— Я всего лишь подобрал его с пола, извращенец, — с притворной застенчивостью ответил Цукишима. Куроо приподнял бровь и что-то задумчиво промычал, пристально глядя на член перед ним. Сжимая рукой основание, он наклонился вперед и провел языком по одной из выступивших венок. Цукишима снова прогнулся, из его горла вырвалось что-то напоминающее сдавленное хныканье. Усмехнувшись, Куроо отстранился и осторожно подул на влажную кожу члена. Тело парня начало извиваться.

— Я думаю, что должен ответить тебе тем же, — сказал Куроо слишком ласковым, подозрительным тоном. Он заметил, что брови Цукишимы чуть приподнялись. — Раздразню тебя и уйду.

Вспышка паники на лице Цукишимы показалась ему почти забавной.

— Не смей, — прошипел он, немного приподнявшись. Куроо прикусил щеку, чтобы сдержать смешок.

— Это было бы справедливо, — поддразнил его Куроо, чье лицо находилось в опасной близости к лицу Цукишимы, с которого не сходило паническое выражение. Более того, Куроо с удивлением осознал, что рука парня потянулась вперед, чтобы сжать в кулаке его футболку, боясь, что брюнет в самом деле вздумает уйти.

— Нет, — решительно отрезал Цукишима. Он немного опустил подбородок, глядя в сторону, как будто вдруг застеснявшись чего-то (хотя он так и не отпустил рубашку Куроо). — Я просто пытался заставить тебя заметить меня.

Куроо наконец понял, каково это — быть пронзенным стрелой в самое сердце. Как мотылек, летящий к огню, Куроо сократил расстояние между ними, чтобы снова впиться в губы Цукишимы.

— Я заметил, — пробормотал Куроо в его губы, прежде чем погрузиться в очередной поцелуй. Цукишима легко подался навстречу, возвращая поцелуй с таким пылом, что Куроо с трудом смог отстраниться. С кривой улыбкой он добавил:  
— Тебя трудно не заметить.

Цукишима не пересекался с ним взглядом и вместо этого, казалось, просто залип на губах Куроо. Тот не был уверен, стесняется ли парень или просто пытается привыкнуть к их близости, но он выбросил все из головы, когда взгляд Цукишимы упал вниз, и его пальцы впились в пояс его джинс.

— Я не должен быть единственным обнаженным, — заявил тот, расстегивая пуговицу. Куроо ухмыльнулся и нежно прикусил острый подбородок блондина, пытаясь на ощупь найти и расстегнуть молнию. Он быстро чмокнул Цукишиму, прежде чем соскользнуть с кровати и стянуть с себя штаны с нижним бельем. Скинув смятую одежду на пол, он задрал край футболки и быстро стянул ее через голову, отбросив к остальной куче. Он с интересом заметил, как медово-карий взгляд Цукишимы начал исследовать его обнаженную фигуру.

— Теперь у тебя есть я, — сказал Куроо, забираясь обратно, и прижался к Цукишиме. — Что собираешься делать?

Цукишима обернул одну руку вокруг шеи Куроо, а другой медленно провел по его груди, обхватив его напряженный член.

— Получать удовольствие, — выдохнул Цукишима, облизывая уголок губ Куроо, и провел большим пальцем по влажной головке его члена. Брюнет простонал от этого движения и приоткрыл рот, приглашая язык Цукишимы внутрь. Этот поцелуй напоминал тот первый, в коридоре, напористый, горячий и совсем немного грязный. Куроо вздрогнул, утонув в прикосновениях языка Цукишимы, скользящего по его собственному, в ощущении длинных пальцев парня, медленно надрачивающих его член, в звуке его тяжелого дыхания и тихих стонах. Не в силах больше терпеть, Куроо поменялся с Цукишимой позициями, скинув его руку, и обхватил оба члена своим кулаком.

С губ блондина сорвался громкий и несдержанный стон. Куроо мог поклясться, что почувствовал, как кровь вскипела в его жилах, когда он провел ладонью по их членам. Он еще никогда не был возбужден так, как сейчас, слушая, как стоны удовольствия Цукишимы становятся громче с каждым движением его руки, чувствуя, как дрожащие пальцы Цукишимы тянутся к его волосам, а его губы бессознательно открываются и отвечают на пылкие поцелуи. Куроо несдержанно прикусил его нижнюю губу, сминая мягкую плоть зубами, прежде чем углубить поцелуй.

— К-Куроо… — Цукишима ахнул. Он чуть не сбился с размеренного темпа, услышав, каким хриплым и срывающимся голосом парень произнес его имя. Но когда дымка удовольствия, затуманившая его разум, спала, Куроо заметил, что блондин под ним начал мелко дрожать, окрашивая бледный живот полосами белого цвета.

Он заставил Цукишиму кончить.

Боже, это было горячо.

Куроо прикусил свою нижнюю губу, когда увидел Цукишиму, задыхающегося под ним. Его лицо покраснело, на нижней губе начала набухать ранка и… о, похоже Куроо был слишком несдержан. В качестве извинения Куроо немного отстранился, чтобы нежно слизать кровь с нижней губы парня. Он сомневался, что блондин вообще заметил этот укус. Но тот воспользовался этим шансом, чтобы втянуть Куроо в очередной поцелуй, его руки запутывали грязные волосы Куроо в лохматое нечто, и его очки снова сползли куда-то на подушку. Цукишима неожиданно отстранился, протягивая руку к очкам, а другой все также крепко держался за волосы Куроо.

— Прости, не сдержался, — извинился Цукишима. Куроо открыл рот, чтобы возразить, но тот продолжил. — Я хочу, чтобы ты меня трахнул.

На несколько секунд Куроо забыл, как дышать, смотря в теплые глаза Цукишимы.

— …господи, — выдохнул Куроо, уткнувшись лицом в тонкую шею парня. — Я сейчас чуть не кончил от этих слов.

Наступила короткая пауза, прежде чем Куроо услышал тихий смешок. Он почувствовал, как шея Цукишимы мягко завибрировала.

— Это «да»? — игриво спросил Цукишима. Куроо чуть не подпрыгнул, когда почувствовал, как чужая рука снова сжимает его член, медленно и мучительно натягивая кожу, скользя вверх и вниз. Вместо ответа он застонал, подняв взгляд на Цукишиму.

— У тебя нет _ничего_ общего с ангелом, — обвиняюще сказал Куроо. Глаза Цукишимы заискрились смешинками, когда он провел пальцем по щели на головке, заставляя волну дрожи подняться по позвоночнику Куроо.

— Смазка под кроватью, — сказал Цукишима. К сожалению, Куроо пришлось ненадолго оторваться от его тела, чтобы запустить руку под кровать. Потребовалось несколько попыток, прежде чем он нашел нужный тюбик.

— Довольно очевидное место, — прокомментировал Куроо, указывая на смазку. Повернувшись обратно, он увидел Цукишиму, сидящего к нему спиной и призывно раздвигающего ноги. Парень как раз вовремя повернул голову, чтобы бросить на него взгляд через плечо. Эту картину Куроо хотелось выжечь в своей памяти навечно.

— Так нормально? — спросил Цукишима.

«Так _охрененно_ », — подумал Куроо. Он открыл крышку и щедро вылил на пальцы смазку.

— Пока с тобой все в порядке — нормально, — ответил Куроо, пристраиваясь позади Цукишимы. — Уверен, что хочешь заняться этим прямо сейчас? Ты только что кончил…

К удивлению Куроо, Цукишима на это лишь тихо усмехнулся.

— Никогда бы не подумал, что ты такой внимательный, — ответил он. Куроо раздражённо фыркнул.

— Если бы я не был внимательным, то давно бы уже набросился на тебя, — усмехнулся Куроо, проходясь дорожкой влажных поцелуев по шее Цукишимы. Он почувствовал, как тело блондина отреагировало на это и подалось ему навстречу.

— Тогда почему ты так внимателен? Прекрати это, — нерешительно возразил Цукишима. Свободной рукой Куроо обнял его за талию, а другой с силой провел по бедру блондина, наслаждаясь тем, как ускорилось дыхание Цукишимы.

— Не думаю, что Акитеру понравились бы мои посягательства на его младшего брата, — поддразнил Куроо, уткнувшись носом в золотистые кудряшки на затылке парня.

— Не говори об Акитеру сейчас, — сказал Цукишима с отвращением. Улыбка Куроо чуть растянулась.

— Но ведь это правда, — ответил Куроо, едва сдерживая смех. Блондин бросил на него странный взгляд через плечо.

— Заткнись, — угрюмо сказал он. Куроо позволил себе небольшой смешок.

— Конечно, конечно, — сказал он, обхватив задницу парня своей влажной ладонью и позволяя среднему пальцу дразняще скользнуть по колечку мышц. Плечи Цукишимы слегка напряглись от этого прикосновения, и он спиной прислонился к Куроо. Тот нежно поцеловал его в мочку уха, прежде чем тихо прошептать:  
— В любом случае, сейчас я бы предпочел послушать тебя.

Куроо был очарован легким румянцем, вспыхнувшим на кончиках его ушей. Он поцеловал розоватую кожу и осторожно надавил пальцем на вход. Цукишима глубоко вздохнул, заставляя себя расслабиться. Стремясь отвлечь его от неприятных ощущений, Куроо притянул парня за подбородок, завлекая его в неторопливый поцелуй. Поза была немного неудобной, и, скорее всего, ее нельзя было удерживать слишком долго, но Куроо хотел подольше насладиться сладким привкусом их нежного поцелуя. Когда он медленно вытащил палец и резко вставил его обратно, дыхание Цукишимы стало прерывистым, и Куроо остался доволен результатом.

Обведя рукой подбородок парня, Куроо оторвался от его губ, чтобы осторожно сжать сосок Цукишимы пальцами. Тот издал какой-то задушенный звук, прерывая поцелуй, чтобы вернуть голову в нормальное положение. Куроо не обиделся на это, зная, что его шея, вероятно, уже начала болеть от такого положения. Вместо этого Куроо занялся мягкой кожей на шее Цукишимы, покрывая ее поцелуями и укусами. Он ввел палец чуть глубже и немного согнул его, чувствуя, как горячие стенки сладко сжимаются в ответ на это движение. Со сдавленным хныканьем Цукишима резко подался бедрами назад, сильнее насаживаясь на палец, заставляя свой уже затвердевший член качнуться в воздухе.

Куроо опустил руку, чтобы обернуть ее вокруг стояка парня, начиная медленно ему надрачивать. Цукишима на мгновение задохнулся, но прикусил губу, пытаясь сдержать непристойные звуки.

— Хм? Ты пытаешься сдерживаться, когда я сказал, что хочу слышать тебя? — прошептал Куроо рядом с заалевшим ушком парня и тот сверкнул ухмылкой, которая рассказала брюнету даже больше, чем он ожидал услышать. — Ох, ну давай, милый, я хочу тебя услышать.

Куроо добавил второй палец.

— Ах..! — громко вскрикнул Цукишима. Куроо заметил, как задрожали ресницы блондина, прежде чем тот снова отвернулся от него. Рука на члене Цукишимы стала влажной, когда пальцы Куроо скользнули глубже.

— Даже если ты молчишь, твой член достаточно честен со мной, — с трудом выдавил Куроо. — Ты стал таким мокрым…

Бедра Цукишимы слегка подскочили, а из его горла вырвался тихий скулеж, когда Куроо резким движением вытащил влажные от смазки пальцы, а затем снова и снова погружал их обратно. Его собственный член уже давно начал болезненно пульсировать, требуя внимания. Стоны Цукишимы становились все громче и слаще, словно он не мог их больше сдерживать. Они заставляли Куроо ускорять темп движений, хриплые вздохи и сдавленные стоны постепенно заполнили пространство вокруг них.

— Убе… ах… убери свою руку, — выдохнул Цукишима, слабо толкая Куроо. Тот послушно сделал, как ему сказали.

— Снова собираешься кончить? — немного высокомерно спросил Куроо.

— Поспеши, — проскулил Цукишима, подавшись назад, чтобы обхватить рукой голову Куроо. Тот облизнул губы, и добавил третий палец. Последовавший за этим вздох показался ему слишком резким, и Куроо замедлил темп.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил он и прочистил горло, когда услышал, насколько хриплым стал его голос. Дыхание Цукишимы казалось слишком громким в маленькой комнате.

— Д-да. Я н… — Цукишима замолчал, и в воздухе повисла небольшая пауза, прежде чем он продолжил. — Давай… чуть помедленнее.

Куроо уже собирался прокомментировать то, как Цукишима сначала сказал ему поторопиться, а затем заставил замедлиться, но почему-то сдержался. В последних словах, которые тот произнес, было что-то до боли уязвимое, и Куроо принял их близко к сердцу, расслабив пальцы, пока Цукишима не начал медленно насаживаться на них бедрами самостоятельно.

— Ты потрясающий, — тяжело выдохнул Куроо в плечо парня.

— Мм, ты тоже, — вздохнул Цукишима, поворачивая голову. Куроо поднял голову с его плеча и поспешно смял губы парня в нежном поцелуе. Он прервался, когда Цукишима сказал:  
— Думаю, я готов тебя принять.

Только лишь эти слова заставили член Куроо покачнуться.

— Презерватив? — прохрипел Куроо. Цукишима недовольно оглянулся через плечо.

— Прямо сейчас? — спросил Цукишима. Куроо захныкал.

— Но…

Цукишима оперся на локти, приподняв задницу вверх.

— Они в шкафу, если ты так настаиваешь, — сказал Цукишима. Куроо уставился на обнаженные ягодицы парня, на отверстие, с которым он только что играл, красное и растянутое.

— …я абсолютно чист, — пискнул Куроо. Цукишима ухмыльнулся, прогнувшись в спине, словно кошка.

— Я тоже, — заверил он. Дрожащими руками Куроо схватил бутылку смазки и поспешно выдавил ее на свой болезненно пульсирующий член. Он и так принял достаточно много неверных решений сегодня. 

Куроо молчал, когда вставлял свой член в разгоряченное тело Цукишимы.

— Ох... — услышал он вздох парня. Цукишима так сильно сжимал его внутри себя,что Куроо не выдержал и протяжно застонал. Он с восхищением наблюдал за тем, как легко его член выходил из задницы Цукишимы и вставлял его обратно, заставляя блондина судорожно сжимать простыни пальцами.

— …все нормально? — спросил он, чувствуя, как капля пота стекает по лицу.

— …да, — ответил Цукишима хриплым голосом. Куроо снова подался бедрами вперед и услышал сдавленный стон парня. Спустя несколько толчков напряжение в его теле полностью исчезло.

— Ну давай, — мягко сказал Куроо, притягивая Цукишиму ближе. Парень уселся на колени Куроо и тихо застонал, когда тот полностью вошел в него. Брюнет сжал член парня и кончиками пальцев очертил его бедра.

— Ахн… Куроо… — выдохнул Цукишима, мягко подпрыгивая на его коленях, когда тот крепко впился пальцами в бедро блондина.

— Думаю, у меня появился кинк на то, как ты произносишь мое имя, — сказал Куроо, начиная трахать Цукишиму чуть быстрее.

— Мм… Куроо… — снова простонал тот (наверняка специально). Куроо надрачивал его член, с каждым толчком чувствуя, как все больше смазки начинает стекать по его руке. Бедра Цукишимы начали странно дергаться, и Куроо понял, что тот скоро кончит. Что было очень здорово, потому что сам он больше не мог сдерживаться. — Ох.. быстрее.. Куроо..!

Куроо не видел, как Цукишима кончает, но он точно почувствовал это. Парень сжался на члене Куроо так сильно, что тот почувствовал, как его глаза закатились почти до затылка, когда его самого накрыл оргазм. Член Куроо не прекращал пульсировать, а горячая сперма продолжала заполнять Цукишиму. Он почувствовал, как тело парня тяжело опирается на него, и свободно обхватил руками блондина, пытаясь выровнять свое дыхание. Было жарко и липко, но это не помешало Куроо прислониться лбом к спине Цукишимы.

Он не двигался, пока Цукишима не начал извиваться.

— …осторожней, — предупредил Куроо, когда Цукишима медленно сполз с его коленей. Он не мог отвести глаз от того, как плавно его член выскользнул из растянутой задницы Цукишимы.

…черт возьми, это действительно только что произошло.

У него не было достаточно времени, чтобы разобраться в этом, потому что Цукишима внезапно обнял его за плечи и с тихим вздохом Куроо упал на матрац. Парень, лежащий на нем, начал медленно его целовать. Куроо закрыл глаза и ответил на поцелуй, свободно обвивая руки вокруг тощей талии Цукишимы.

— Мм… Я хочу остаться здесь, но ты наверно должен вытащить всю сперму из моей задницы, если мы не хотим неприятностей, да? — спросил Цукишима после еще одного поцелуя. Куроо моргнул, чувствуя, что его щеки налились румянцем по непонятной ему, глупой причине.

— Эм… ты у меня спрашиваешь? — спросил он. Цукишима внезапно отвел взгляд.

— Я… ну, это был мой первый раз. Я имею в виду, _вообще_ , — смущенно сказал Цукишима.

Куроо будто резко ударили в живот.

— Что..? — спросил он, паникуя. _Как_ , хотел спросить он. _Как_ , Цукишима ведь был таким соблазнительным. _Как_ , Цукишима ведь сам раздразнил его, а потом как нечего делать уложил в постель.

Цукишима прикусил нижнюю губу (уже прокушенную нижнюю губу, господи боже) с немного нерешительным видом.

— Я… хотел, чтобы это был ты. Очевидно же. Я имею в виду… — начал Цукишима, но Куроо едва мог различать слова, даже когда парень перевел на него эти красивые, красивые глаза, внезапно выглядя решительнее. — Куроо, я…

Было настоящим чудом, что он смог услышать это.

Но он определенно не ошибся.

Поворачивающийся в двери ключ, лязганье дверной ручки…

Цукишима тоже услышал это, судя по резко оборвавшемуся предложению и расширившимся глазам.

— Черт, — выругался Куроо, скатываясь с кровати. Он сделал безумный рывок к своей одежде, даже не пытаясь убрать с себя сперму и поэтому чувствуя себя отвратно. Краем глаза он увидел, что Цукишима делает то же самое, хотя, надо признать, гораздо медленнее. Этот факт отозвался болью в голове Куроо.

— Эй, успокойся. Мы…

— Я не могу _успокоиться_. Этого _никогда_ не должно было произойти, — прошипел Куроо тихо, когда натягивал футболку. Он поспешно проверил бирку, радуясь тому, что не надел ее задом наперед. Если Акитеру узнает…

Нет.

Он ведь даже не хотел заходить в этот дом.

Запустив руки в волосы, он попытался сделать из них что-то более-менее приличное. Его прическа всегда была в беспорядке, что наконец принесло ему какую-то пользу. Не глядя на Цукишиму, он выскочил из комнаты и тихо закрыл за собой дверь. Там, в коридоре, на полу все еще валялся конспект Акитеру. Куроо наклонился, чтобы поднять тетрадь, когда его ушей достиг звук шагов, поднимающихся по лестнице. Он рывком поднял конспект и встал, смотря прямо в удивленные глаза Акитеру.

— Я так и думал, это были твои ботинки, — сказал вместо приветствия Акитеру.

— А, ну да, — сказал Куроо, пытаясь вести себя так, будто не был на волоске от смерти. — Прочитал твое сообщение, когда стало уже слишком поздно. Цукишима впустил меня, чтобы я забрал конспект.

Куроо демонстративно потряс его в руке.

— Ты выбрал неудачный день, чтобы прогулять, — протянул Акитеру. — Мы начали новую тему.

— Да, я понял, когда просматривал материал, — сказал Куроо, проходя мимо друга к лестнице. — Но, кхем, я как бы тороплюсь. Пообещал маме, что помогу ей кое с чем.

Акитеру приподнял бровь.

— Ладно..? Увидимся завтра, — сказал Акитеру. Куроо отсалютовал ему (и это был реально тупой способ попрощаться, он ведь ни разу в жизни не салютовал Акитеру), прежде чем спуститься по лестнице, запрыгнуть в ботинки и сбежать.

———

Следующие несколько дней стали для него настоящим _Адом_.

Куроо постоянно был напряжен, ожидая момента, когда Акитеру набросится на него и от души изобьет. Или, может быть, к нему домой заявится полиция, и его арестуют.

Ничего из этого так и не произошло.

Поведение Акитеру не отличалось от обычного. Вообще, он даже приметил для себя, что Куроо в последнее время стал каким-то странным.

На четвертый день после того, как «это» произошло, у Куроо почти пропало постоянное чувство тревоги, и вместо этого он начал чувствовать себя куском дерьма.

Ему не следовало трогать Цукишиму — тот все еще учился в старшей школе. Даже если «это» и было просто восхитительным, он должен был быть ответственным взрослым.

Тем более, он был у Цукишимы первым.

Это реально действовало ему на нервы. То, как блондин себя вел, не давало Куроо и повода задуматься о возможности стать его первым, даже если Цукишима был так молод.

Он действительно, _действительно_ это сделал.

Агх.

Куроо не сомневался, что следующая встреча с Цукишимой будет крайне неловкой, но все равно чувствовал беспокойство по этому поводу. Он хотел все переиграть, сделать «это» правильно. Куроо не мог повернуть время вспять, но мог хотя бы попытаться исправить эту ситуацию, верно? Цукишима, вероятно, посмеется над ним из-за отсутствия самообладания. Или, может быть, немного рассердится за принятое в спешке глупое решение.

Куроо реально не ожидал, что Цукишима просто проигнорирует само его существование.

Их первая встреча после того инцидента вышла случайно. Куроо увидел Цукишиму в компании его друга в Макдональдсе, потягивающим клубничный молочный коктейль. Он долго сомневался, стоит ли подходить к парню, если тот не один, но затем решил, что этот веснушчатый парнишка поможет смягчить удар. С этими мыслями, Куроо подошел к ним.

Цукишима мельком взглянул на него, проигнорировал неловкое приветствие и сказал своему другу, что им следует уйти. Паренек выглядел таким же растерянным, как и Куроо.

Так что, возможно, подходить к нему было не самым разумным решением.

Их следующая встреча произошла в доме Цукишим. Акитеру пригласил его на ужин, что не было чем-то необычным, и Цукишима-сан как всегда приветствовала его с теплой улыбкой.

Цукишима заперся в своей комнате на все то время, пока Куроо был в доме. Это разительно отличалось от многообещающих взглядов блондина и его мягких прикосновений, которые тот дарил ему каждый раз, как он к ним заходил.

Это сводило Куроо с ума.

Наконец, после нескольких месяцев (всего лишь недели), выходя из поезда, Куроо заметил на вокзале Цукишиму. Ни о чем больше не думая, он быстро протиснулся сквозь толпу и бросился вслед за парнем. К счастью, у блондина в ушах были наушники, и судя по всему, он не услышал его приближения.

— Цукишима, — громко позвал его Куроо. Парень остановился и обернулся, поджав губы, чтобы хмуро взглянуть на брюнета. Тот не мог не заметить, что укус на его нижней губе исчез.

Он тихо чертыхнулся, когда Цукишима отвернулся от него и продолжил идти дальше.

— Эй! — Воскликнул Куроо, следуя за ним. — Почему ты меня игнорируешь?!

— Почему ты следуешь за мной? — спросил Цукишима в ответ.

— Я хочу узнать, почему ты злишься! — сказал Куроо. Цукишима остановился так быстро, что Куроо чуть было не врезался в него. Блондин развернулся, в его глазах полыхали недобрые огоньки. Он практически вырвал наушники из ушей.

— Ты _серьезно_ спрашиваешь меня об этом? — прошипел Цукишима.

— Ну наверно! — воскликнул Куроо, а потом глубоко вдохнул, чтобы успокоиться. Истерика может подождать. Пока Цукишима слушал его, он должен высказать все, о чем думал. — Слушай, мне жаль, что все так произошло, это…

— Не должно было случиться. Ты уже говорил, — отрезал парень.

— Почему ты так расстроен?! — умоляюще спросил Куроо.

— Да потому что ты мудак! — воскликнул Цукишима. — Я так старался, чтобы ты заметил меня, позволил тебе трахнуть меня, и сразу после этого ты сказал мне, что это было ошибкой! Пошел ты.

— Это БЫЛА ошибка! — ответил Куроо. — Тебе семнадцать! Я не должен был даже прикасаться к тебе! Тем более, не быть твоим первым… Я знаю, что не все так считают, но это должно быть особенным, и…

— Это БЫЛО особенным, пока ты все не испортил! — вмешался Цукишима. Сердце Куроо пропустило удар от тона, с которым это было сказано. — Я влюблен в тебя уже несколько лет! Почему ты думаешь, я так вел себя в твоем присутствии? Я знал, что тебя не заинтересует ребенок, поэтому старался походить на взрослого — и теперь, когда я об этом думаю, это было реально жалко. Такая тупая трата времени.

— Да откуда мне было знать?! — разочарованно воскликнул Куроо. Он пытался обработать новую информацию и не очень в этом преуспевал. — Почему ты никогда не говорил мне, что я нравлюсь тебе? Судя по тому, как ты себя вел, я думал, что ты просто… не знаю, пытался быть крутым, переспав с парнем из колледжа?

Потому что Куроо делал то же самое, когда учился в старшей школе.

Однако из Цукишимы вырвался лишь приглушенный, безразличный смешок.

— Я правда так выгляжу? — протянул Цукишима.

— Я недостаточно хорошо тебя знаю, — вздохнул Куроо. Они остановились, пристально глядя друг на друга. Куроо не мог поверить, что между ними могло произойти такое большое недопонимание.

— …я пытался тебе сказать. Что ты мне нравишься, — тихо сказал Цукишима, отводя взгляд. — Но ты ушел.

Куроо почувствовал, как в его груди что-то болезненно сжалось.

— Я запаниковал. Не хотел, чтобы Акитеру узнал, потому что он, вероятно, убил бы меня за то, что я покусился на старшеклассника. Тем более на его младшего брата, — сухо сказал Куроо.

— …ты все еще продолжаешь это повторять. Мой возраст — единственная проблема для тебя? — спросил Цукишима. Куроо пнул камешек на тротуаре.

— …ну, с точки зрения закона, это довольно важный фактор, — пробормотал Куроо. — Я просидел дома несколько дней, боясь, что полиция вот-вот выпрыгнет из-за угла и наденет на меня наручники.

Цукишима усмехнулся. Это был тихий звук, который не продержался и пары секунд, но это было что-то. Куроо глубоко вздохнул.

— …я не жалею об этом, — тихо сказал он. — Я жалею о том, как это было сделано, о времени, о вещах, оставшихся невысказанными, но я… не жалею об этом.

Цукишима уставился на него. Как раз когда этот взгляд начал нервировать его, блондин наконец открыл рот.

— Когда я закончу школу, могу я сделать правильное признание? — спросил Цукишима. Куроо уставился на него, и щеки блондина налились румянцем, но глаза парня все так же решительно смотрели в ответ.

— …если твои чувства не изменятся, — тихо ответил Куроо.

— …ладно, — согласился Цукишима с небольшим кивком головы. Куроо почувствовал, будто гора упала с его плеч, и ему стало значительно легче дышать. Цукишима больше не собирался игнорировать его. Все будет хорошо. 

Цукишима переступил с ноги на ногу, прежде чем снова заговорить. 

— А когда я это сделаю, тебе придется сказать Акитеру, что ты пригласишь его младшего брата на свидание.

Куроо захныкал.


End file.
